1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polynucleotide which includes a region complementary to that of a target nucleic acid, a region having the same nucleotide sequence as that of the target nucleic acid, and a region having a stem-loop structure, and a use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, samples obtained in the medical field are usually a small amount and present as a mixture containing various kinds of nucleic acids. Therefore, it has been necessary to amplify the amount of target nucleic acid present in a sample for its accurate analysis.
Further, when there is a variation such as a mutation, a deletion, an insertion, a fusion, or an inversion in a specific gene, it is necessary to accurately detect only the specific gene and perform sequencing of the gene to reduce cost. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a technology for specifically amplifying a disease-specific gene via a sequence-specific amplification.